


Medusa's Tale

by Area51Fugitive



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Athena and Perseus are not demonized, F/F, Gen, Nothing explicit, Platonic Romance, Poseidon is though, Retelling, but feel free to see as romantic, but it's the Medusa myth so, divine love by Medusa for Athena, screw him, sympathetic Medusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area51Fugitive/pseuds/Area51Fugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah. You've come. I knew you would.</p>
<p>Previously on another site under another name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medusa's Tale

Ah. You've come. I knew you would.

Sit, sit. It's been ages since I've had a guest.

Do not worry. See? My face is safely veiled. You'll not be petrified this day.

You're so young. And so burdened. It's a sad thing. Oh, I've heard all about you. Word comes to even this lone isle one way or another. By wing in the air or fin in the sea or the gift of Morpheus, it comes. I know the trials faced by you and your mother. I know the task assigned. Do you think I do not notice your fine bronze sword or your brightly shining mirrored shield? I know why you are here.

Do not look so frightened. I'm not going to harm you. I'm relieved to tell you the truth.

I did not always look as thus. Once I was beautiful and had many admirers. Men and women would surround me and beg for my favor, as though they loved me for anything but my beauty. I cared for none of it. There was only one love in my heart, and that was my divine love for the grey-eyed Athena. I was her priestess, you know, and I spent all my time in her temple, honoring her in any way I could. I paid no mind to those who followed me. If they only loved my body, surely they would move on once I aged. If they did in fact love me, they should respect my choice and leave me to my worship.

I don't know how it was that Poseidon took notice of me. I never paid him much heed. I never went near the ocean all that often. I don't know how he ever heard of me. But he did. And he came to the temple one day wearing the guise of an ordinary man. He, like so many others, told me how beautiful I was and how he loved me. I thought he was simply another hopeless suitor, so I thanked him for his interest but told him that I was dedicated to Athena and would have no other. I thought that would have been the end of it. It should have been the end of it.

But no. He said that he represented a far more powerful god than Athena and that I should abandon her for Poseidon. I told him I would rather die than abandon my lady.

He took his own form then, and I knew who he was. And I was afraid. He looked down at me and told me to go with him or suffer. I was so terrified. But I would not go. I would never go.

...I do not wish to speak of what happened immediately after. It has been decades, but some wounds even the passage of time does not heal. And mine are still very much raw.

I woke up some time later, to see my lady herself leaning over me, stroking my hair and looking at me with those grey eyes I had waited my entire lifetime to see, only to see them like that.

She told me that she would dry the seas and watch as Poseidon writhed in agony as he died from thirst and lack of power, if only she could. "But I failed in my appeal to the other gods for rightful vengeance. Only Ares, who ordinarily hates me, stood by me in defense. I cannot appeal to the other gods for help, and I cannot attack him while he gloats in his own realm."

She held me close and made me an offer. If she could not keep me safe, she would give me to others who could. My sisters. The Gorgons. My dear immortal sisters who have shielded me for so many years, so that even on an island Poseidon could never again lay a hand on me. And she gave me another gift.

Yes, this was a blessing. I now possess the form of my beloved sisters, and can look upon them without turning to stone myself. And now no one may ever look upon me as a toy. No one may look upon me at all without risking their death.

And I was content for years.

I have been blessed by my lady, I have been given protection and power, I have lived with the sisters I adore for years and years.

But I cannot live as this.

It is not my appearance or what I can now do. Those are gifts. It is my immortality which torments me.

I am not an immortal. Not truly. I have not the mind of an immortal. I was never meant to be. And though I am ageless in body, I was not made so in mind. My lady acted without the explicit approval of the other gods and there was only so much she could give me. She could save my body from Poseidon and from age, but she could not make my mind that of an immortal.

Do you know what it is to be a mortal in a body that is not? Every year weighs upon me like a lodestone. Memories and hurts that should have faded with time are as fresh as they were the day they were inflicted. Do you know what it is to endure that for untold decades? I am tired, boy. I am so very, very tired.

And here you are, sent by Athena to save me.

She told me you would come. In my dreams she told me. It was she who planted the idea in your king's head to have me slain, so that I would be freed. I am done. Although I regret the pain this will bring to my sisters, I simply cannot continue to exist as thus.

Such a soft heart. Do not weep so. This is a favor you are performing for me. This may not be the brave slaying of a monster you had thought, but is not bringing someone peace a far more noble act? I believe so.

Here, listen to my words. In between this isle and your home is the land of Ethiopia. On the coast of that land the princess Andromeda has been tied to a rock to be sacrificed to the monster Cetus, to satisfy the ego of Poseidon and his wife. I want you to take my head from my shoulders and use it on the monster. Save the girl from being another victim of Poseidon, and allow me to defy him one last time, even from the grave. After that, you may use me to save your mother from the madman who now holds her against her will and you in his bondage. And then, once all this is done, I wish to be reunited with my beloved lady. Allow me to serve her in death as I once did in life. It is all I have ever wanted.

Quick, boy. I hear my sisters' wings approaching. If you do not do this soon, you will never outpace them even with the sandals of Hermes. They will not understand. Here. Let me move my snakes from my neck, so that my neck is fully exposed.

I bear you no ill will, boy. I wish you luck on your journey. I wish you luck in aiding both women, for do not ignore poor Andromeda.

I thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I always found it interesting that Medusa's face was used by the ancient Greeks as a protective emblem, especially by women, so I've always wanted to write a story that incorporated that. I also really hate when formerly heroic characters are demonized in order to make a formerly villainous one look good, so I kept Perseus and Athena sympathetic as well. Poseidon, however, deserves everything he gets. So does Zeus. Screw 'em both.
> 
> Also, since Andromeda was a princess of Ethiopia, she was black. Just a reminder because Hollywood keeps "forgetting." Heaven forbid the incredibly beautiful girl that the hero drops everything to save not be white. *rolls eyes*
> 
> Previously posted in LiveJournal under another name. If you're here from there, hey guys! It's TIA! Here's my AO3 name!


End file.
